leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Misja
right|95px Misja - system polegający na spełnianiu określonych celów bądź wymagań w grze, dzięki którym można zdobyć określone nagrody oraz odblokować trudniejsze zadania. System został wprowadzony dla wszystkich serwerów w patchu V7.12. Wygląd Funkcje right|225px Misje znajdują się w prawym dolnym rogu klienta oznaczone symbolem pergaminu. Jest to wysuwana lista, na której znajdują się zadania opisane nazwą, wymaganiami, paskiem postępu oraz nagrodą. Można również ustawić filtr, który będzie pokazywał ukończone misje. Misje mają różny czas ważności (od jednego dnia do trzech tygodni) w zależności od poziomu trudności czy dostępności (niektóre są dostępne po wykupie tzw. przepustek za około ). Można je wykonywać w każdej grze dobieranej (nie liczą się gry niestandardowe) a czasami wymagają użycie określonych ikon, aby można było je spełnić. Można wypełnić kilka zadań na raz (nie wykluczają się wzajemnie). Informacja o wypełnieniu danej misji oraz o zdobyczach będzie wyświetlona zaraz po zakończonym meczu między ekranem przyznawania honoru a podsumowaniem gry. Cele Misje mają różny charakter i określone kryteria, są to głównie: *wygranie lub zagranie określoną liczbę gier *zdobycie określoną ilość zabójstw i/lub asyst *zabicie określoną liczbę stworów *zgromadzenie odpowiedniej ilości złota *zdobyciu określonych celów gry (np. zniszczenie pierwszej wieży, zgładzenie , itp.) *gra z danym bohaterem *wypełnienie określonej liczby misji *wykonanie odpowiedniej kombinacji umiejętności danej postaci *oglądanie meczy e-sportowych na tej stronie Wygrana dnia Co 22 godziny jest powtarzalna misja , która zapewnia i (początkowo od przed-sezonu 2018 było to ). Pierwsza wersja (od początku istnienia gry) zapewniała . Nagrody [[Plik:Wydarzenie VS2.png|center|600px|thumb|Pierwsza wypełniona misja „Na Początku...”]] right|200px|thumb|Ukryta misja w trakcie w 2018 roku. Każda ukończona misja zapewnia określoną nagrodę w postaci: *ikona przywoływacza * * * *elementy Warsztatu Hextech (tokeny wydarzeń specjalnych, skrzynie, fragmenty kluczy, itd.) *emotki *fragmenty skórek totemów czy bohaterów * *ukryte misje specjalne (wypełnienie zwykłej misji drugim, nietypowym sposobem) Wydarzenia Lista wszystkich misji powiązanymi z różnymi wydarzeniami. : Główny artykuł: Wydarzenia Rozwój /dev: o misjach Witajcie! Tu projektant gry Evan „Revenancer” Humphreys. Opowiem wam o naszej nowej funkcji, o misjach./dev: o misjach Większość z nas rozegrała w League dziesiątki, setki, a nawet tysiące godzin. Aby gra dawała frajdę przez tak długi czas, nie może być monotonna i wciąż taka sama. Jeśli chodzi o bieżącą rozgrywkę na Summoner's Rift, wiele z tego, czym się zajmujemy, służy wprowadzeniu niezbędnego zróżnicowania — nowi bohaterowie, regularne patche, pogłębione poziomy trudności itd. Poza Summoner's Rift realizujemy to w formie długoterminowych celów, które odzwierciedlają wasz rozwój jako graczy — szczególnie chodzi tu o ranking i opanowanie gry konkretnymi bohaterami. Dążenie do osiągnięcia dalekosiężnych celów zapewnia dobrą zabawę, ale uzyskanie postępów zazwyczaj trwa miesiące (albo lata), a ważne punkty przełomowe następują dość rzadko. W skali gry z tygodnia na tydzień lub z dnia na dzień nie ma zbyt wielu celów, które wprowadzają zróżnicowanie i dodają charakteru waszym pojedynczym sesjom gry. Dawniej dodawaliśmy tego rodzaju cele do gry okresowo, w postaci wydarzeń takich jak Snowdown i Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu. Ale trudności związane z obsługą starego klienta sprawiały, że bezpośrednie włączanie do gry jakichkolwiek elementów wydarzeń było niepraktyczne i gracze często musieli tracić czas na przeglądanie stron internetowych, chcąc ustalić, co mogą zdobyć i jak to osiągnąć. W przeszłości po każdym wpisanym na sztywno w kod gry wydarzeniu obsługiwanym ręcznie rozdawanie nagród polegało na tym, że nasz zespół Przenikliwości analizował bazę danych, sprawdzał, którzy gracze się zakwalifikowali, a następnie ręcznie wręczał każdą nagrodę (jeśli kiedykolwiek zastanawialiście się, dlaczego musieliście czekać tydzień na otrzymanie tej świetnej ikony przywoływacza ze Snowdown, to właśnie dlatego). Nowy klient znacznie ułatwił wprowadzanie tego rodzaju funkcji bezpośrednio do gry. To umożliwiło nam udostępnienie graczom takiego samego rodzaju celów, z jakimi stykali się w wydarzeniach, tyle że szybciej i lepiej (oraz częściej). Potem wystarczył już mały krok, by udostępnić te cele jako coś więcej niż tylko część tradycyjnych wydarzeń — i tak narodziły się misje League of Legends. Jak będą wyglądały misje? center|600px Misje będą oferowały graczom nowe wyzwania do wypełnienia na Summoner's Rift i będą wiązały się z nagrodami, takimi jak unikalne skórki, ikony przywoływacza i łupy. Ponieważ dla League jest to jeszcze nieznane terytorium, nie wiemy do końca, jak to się rozwinie w ciągu kolejnych lat, ale ustaliliśmy kilka podstawowych zasad, które pozwolą nam odróżnić dobrą misję od złej. To delikatna sprawa. Jest dla nas ważne, by misje nie wpływały negatywnie na wasze gry. Oznacza to, że misje nie mogą zachęcać graczy do celowego przegrywania lub grania w celowo gorszy sposób. Dopuszczamy jednak wyjątek w sytuacji, w której wszystkich pięciu graczy próbuje wypełnić to samo wyzwanie. *''Dobra misja: Wygraj trzy gry, zdobywając co najmniej 10 zabójstw/asyst.'' *''Zła misja: Wygraj grę, osiągając 300 pkt. obrażeń od ataku jako .'' Nie każdą misję będzie łatwo ukończyć w jedno popołudnie, ale żadne warunki wygranej misji nie mogą określać, jak długo musicie grać. *''Dobra misja: Wygraj trzy gry jako z oceną A lub wyższą.'' *''Zła misja: Rozegraj 100 gier jako .'' Koniec końców chcemy, by gracze odczuwali frajdę po ukończeniu misji — albo czuli się usatysfakcjonowani z wyzwania, które podjęli. Czy League będzie skupiało się na wypełnianiu misji? Nie obawiajcie się, League of Legends to przede wszystkim gra PvP z bitwami na Summoner's Rift. To nie jest RPG; nie chcemy tworzyć gry o wypełnianiu misji lub odhaczaniu zadań z listy. Nie będziemy wprowadzać do gry zalewu misji tylko po to, by trochę namieszać. Celem naszych misji jest pogłębienie wszelkiego rodzaju aspektów gry, które już lubicie. Obecnie zespoły regionalne i techniczne mają możliwość elastycznego dodawania misji, które wzbogacą wasze wrażenia z gry za pomocą nowych celów i nagród. Będziecie mogli wykonać serię misji, by zademonstrować swoją lojalność wobec TSM (albo CLG, jeśli jesteście takimi masochistami jak ja) i zdobyć unikalną ikonę, albo osobiście przeżyć historię nowego bohatera w toku kilku misji. Dopiero zaczynamy z misjami i będziemy na razie stawiać małe kroki. Ostatecznie o ich miejscu w League zdecyduje to, co wy sądzicie o tej funkcji. Dlatego koniecznie piszcie w komentarzach, co wam się podoba — a co nie — w kolejnych wprowadzanych misjach. /dev: Aktualizacja misji Witajcie! Jestem Riot_Mort, jeden z projektantów gry, który pracował nad misjami wydarzeń. Od kiedy z nimi ruszyliśmy, próbowaliśmy wielu różnych typów misji. Chciałbym opowiedzieć wam o naszych najważniejszych wnioskach, zmaganiach i o kierunku, jaki zamierzamy obrać w przyszłości./dev: Aktualizacja misji Jest to dla nas nowa funkcja i o ile uważamy, że misje mogą wiele wnieść do League i do naszych wydarzeń, rozumiemy też w pełni, że czasem mogliśmy zrobić coś głupiego. To, czego doświadczyliście do tej pory i pewnie jeszcze będziecie widzieć przez jakiś czas, to nasze eksperymenty, podczas których chcemy zobaczyć co się przyjmie, a co nie. Bierzemy wasze uwagi głęboko do serca i patrzymy na każdy aspekt misji wydarzeń, który możemy ulepszyć. Nadchodzące ulepszenia misji W oparciu o te wszystkie informacje przygotowaliśmy pewne ulepszenia, które mogą pomóc w sprawieniu, że misje będą przynosić jeszcze więcej radości z gry i dostarczać jeszcze fajniejszych doświadczeń. ;Więcej różnych celów Wraz z pojawieniem się Misji Mistrzostw 2017 możecie zobaczyć, że mamy teraz możliwość stworzenia misji z mnóstwem fajnych zadań. Takie rzeczy jak , umieszczanie totemów czy kupowanie przedmiotów to tylko niektóre z typów misji, które zobaczycie. Mamy nadzieję, że dzięki temu będziecie w stanie wypróbować więcej typów misji (i mamy nadzieję, że wam się spodobają). ;Misje z opcjami Jak wspomnieliśmy, chcemy dać graczom możliwość, żeby ukończyć misje, które odpowiadają ich stylowi gry i wyborom. W oparciu o to chcemy tworzyć misje z warunkiem LUB, żeby pozwolić wam zdecydować, które zadanie wolicie spróbować wypełnić, bez konieczności robienia czegoś, na co nie macie ochoty. W tym prostym przykładzie osoby, które grają w alei mogą ukończyć misję zabijając stwory, ale wspierający wciąż będą w stanie ukończyć misję bez konieczności grania prowadzącym lub dołączania do kolejki tylko w celu ukończenia misji. Pozwoli nam to na stworzenie bardziej unikalnych typów misji. ;Misje ulepszane wygrywaniem Tak jak wspomniałem, misje typu „wygraj grę” są dość zerojedynkowe. Możemy stworzyć coś lepszego, więc chcemy nadal mieć misje, gdzie wygrywanie jest pożądane, ale przegrywanie nie będzie oznaczało braku postępu. W tym przykładzie uzyskanie 15 asyst i wygrana będą się liczyć jako 30 asyst, co jest super. W przypadku przegranej, wciąż liczy się 15 asyst. Dzięki temu seria przegranych nie będzie aż tak bolesna, ale wygrana wciąż będzie bardziej pożądana (jak zwykle). Na koniec pomówmy o nagrodach Jednym z zarzutów, który często się pojawiał jest to, że nagrody często nie wydawały się warte czasu/wysiłku włożonego w ukończenie misji. Traktujemy to bardzo poważnie i chcemy poprawić. Prawdę mówiąc, naszym celem było najpierw dać wam dostęp do misji i wydarzeń, a teraz nowym wyzwaniem jest poprawienie nagród. Wg nas nagrody możemy podzielić na trzy rodzaje: *''Standardowa nagroda: To typowa nagroda za misje, które widzieliście we wcześniejszych wydarzeniach i przykładach. Misje, które wymagają jednej lub więcej gier do ukończenia zazwyczaj przyznają takie nagrody jak:'' *#''Tokeny, które mogą być użyte do stworzenia różnych łupów, jak np. skrzyń z łupami'' *#'' Niebieska esencja'' *#''Ikony przywoływacza'' *#''A w przyszłości również: PD w nowym systemie zdobywania poziomów'' *''Nagroda za dedykację: Są to nagrody, które pokazują, że braliście udział w wydarzeniu i byliście jednymi z niewielu, którzy dali radę wiele osiągnąć w grze. Powinno to być coś fajnego i unikalnego, o co każdy się może ubiegać, jeśli włoży w to odpowiednio dużo czasu. Takie rzeczy jak:'' *#''Specjalne ikony przywoływacza'' *#''Emotki'' *#''Ramki dla skórek'' *#''Skórki totemów'' *''Nagroda za umiejętności: Są to nagrody za ukończenie wyjątkowo trudnych wyzwań. Wskazują, że byliście wśród tych nielicznych, którzy przeszli niesamowicie trudną próbę i pozwalają popisać się swoją wielkością. Jest to typ misji, do których podchodzimy ostrożnie i nie chcemy ich umieszczać za często, ale jak będziemy to robić, to chcemy również, żeby nagrody były tego warte. Rozważamy obecnie, w jaki konkretnie sposób chcemy nagradzać ten szczególny typ osiągnięć i jesteśmy otwarci na wasze przemyślenia.'' Naszym ogólnym celem w misjach jest pozwolić wam otworzyć się na nowe doświadczenia i wyzwania. Kiedy je ukończycie, powinniście czuć niesamowitą satysfakcję i dumę — i mieć coś, co upamiętni i podkreśli wasze osiągnięcie. Mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się osiągnąć ten cel. en:Missions Kategoria:League of Legends